1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to drag reducers for land vehicles. More specific implementations involve drag reducers for trucks, semi-trailers, box-type trucks (such as common moving trucks), full truck vans, and similar vehicles, and trailers hauled by the same.
2. Background Art
Land vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, semi-trailers, box-type trucks, full truck vans, and similar vehicles, and trailers hauled by the same, experience drag—a retarding force acting on them parallel and opposite to the direction of motion of the vehicle caused by air resistance. Many conventional devices and systems have been devised to reduce the air resistance and the drag on a vehicle or trailer.